Motivational Poster
Absolution – Bridge [ The Absolution ] The bridge of the Absolution is at once both futuristic and bleak. Cast entirely in dull gunmetal-colored hues with sparse purple and cyan lighting, it gives the impression of a terrible gloom. This impression is aided by the most towering presence of the bridge, a throne whose design motif largely consists of 'sharp curves and spikes.' It oversees the entire bridge, and has the best view of the giant viewscreen occupying one wall, curving overhead like images projected onto the inside of a steep dome. On the main floor, numerous wall-mounted consoles and freestanding islands bear panels regulating, monitoring, and / or controlling nearly every aspect of the ship. Engineering information can be accessed at the press of a button, communications possesses all the top-of-the-line equipment, and so forth. Most prominently placed among these islands, tellingly, is the weapons console. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ External ship broadcasts for this room are ON Type +shiphelp for help ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contents: Cyclonus Plaque Obvious exits: leads to Absolution - Turbolift. Onslaught has arrived. Cyclonus! For weeks and months the purple one has been plotting the downfall of one of the Autobot's key cities, and now that time draws near. Of course, by plotting he means 'make others do the work and take all the credit'. He is currently poised over a large perspex table-map, moving figures across it, deep in thought Cyclonus says, "Tactical staff, you will join me on the bridge of the Absolution" Cyclonus says, "Or face Galvatron's WRATH" Arachnae has arrived. Arachnae slips quietly into the area. Onslaught is standing on the right side of the table, studying it from a horizontal perspective, as he joins Cyclonus in introverted tactical calculation. He steps closer to the map, reaching out with his right arm, before tapping a portion of it with his right finger. "Topographical studies indicate that this area is unstable in a variety of ways, despite it's strategic location. It would not be advisable to use it as a forward area therefore." Blitzwing says, "Am I tactical staff?" Shockwave has arrived. Shockwave is here, look busy. Shockwave is really more like strategic staff than tactical staff, but he shows up anyhow. Numbers might need checking. Cyclonus stares at the area Onslaught has pointed out. "That is true Onslaught, that area of Iahex IS unstable. But what if we do THIS!" From beneath the table, he reaches down and takes out a large model of Trypticon, which he slams onto the map. "Trypticon's power is matched only by Galvatron himself, we cannot fail!" <:D Catechism asks, "Sir, would that include me?" Probably not. Cyclonus says, "Catechism, you have full choice in the matter" Arachnae is in this area of the ship due to.. researching practical applications of an additional project. And to clear her head from an overabundance of enamel fumes from her current side project. Blitzwing checks his ID card. "Nevermind, I'm breaking-peoples-legs staff. My bad. I'll be in the lounge." Cyclonus says, "However should you not be by my side in the next breem, you will find yourself in need of a new /head/" Arachnae says, "You sound purple." Commander Shockwave says, "A new synaesthesia subroutine, Arachnae?" Arachnae says, "Too many paint fumes. I think someone turned off the venting hoods while I was working on a new polymer coating." "Unless of course Onslaught refers to structural stability, in which case Trypticon would not be the ideal choice of troops," Shockwave remarks, looking at Onslaught expectantly. Catechism enjoys having her head attached to her shoulders. It does good things for her! So she quickly scuttles into the bridge of the Absolution. She salutes Cyclonus first and then Shockwave and finishes with Onslaught. Then, she fixes her gaze over on that plaque there. Onslaught draws his arm back as quickly as his sense of dignity will allow, which is happily just enough to not have his hand smashed by Trypticon, as he watches the map change to reflect the addition of Trypicon: computer generated models of Autobot soldiers scatter everywhere. He then looks back up at Cyclonus before gesturing at Trypticon again. "Trypticon is powerful, yes, but unfortunately his cerebral core is denser then the atmosphere of a gas giant. The Autobots may be able to outwit him...it is happened before." As Shcokwave speaks Onslaught turns, nodding toward the cycloptic cannon con, before turning to look around at Cyclonus again. "That too is a point, Lord Cyclonus. Galvatron would not be pleased if such a valuable asset plummeted straight through into the interior of the planet." "Yes. Yes of course Shockwave. That is obvious." Cyclonus strokes his chin. "However Trypticon has limited flight capabilities, and his use is mostly of psychological value. Lord Galvatron himself has arranged agents to take care of the initial defense grid, it should go offline if the Terrorcons have done THEIR job." Cyclonus then makes a note to talk to the Terrorcons, because really. Arachnae gives wings a slight fanning, half listening to the tactical/strategic planning, half focused on a series of paint swaths on a forearm. Cyclonus then looks around at Shockwave. "Not so Shockwave, Trypticon is actually a very wise Decepticon, his mind itself hewn from the brain of the terran Daniel Witwicky. However should all that turn out to be not true, the newly created Full-Tilt will be on hand to form as a liaison between Trypticon and our forces" Onslaught nods in answer to Catechism's salute before he turns back to look at Cyclonus, listening silently to the other's words, before he turns to look at the map. "Be that as it may, sir, his position in the battle must be carefully calculated. No matter his wisdom his weight is still substantial and, to be frank, the planet's surface is not what it used to be." He sighs in a way that suggests he's longing for the old days where you could fight without worrying about the ground double crossing you. "I thought we had agreed never to mention that the revived Trypticon's brain contains the intellect of Daniel Witwicky," replies Shockwave, sounding disapproving. "Due to the entire series of events leading up to and including that revival being alarmingly stupid," adds Shockwave. Cyclonus pauses for a moment. "Yes Shockwave, you are correct. Catechism, amend the official records!" He puts his attention back to the map. "I know Catechism has her own plans for the assault which I am sure she will present. However I would like assurance that we are in possession of our own subspace lockdown unit" Shockwave addresses everyone other than Cyclonus. "You did not hear Cyclonus and I speak of this." Arachnae looks up, "Hmm?" Onslaught thinks to himself that he will try very hard to forget that fact but says nothing to indicate his view on the matter. He continues to study the map in front of him. Cyclonus' optics shine a deep red. "That history is that as decided by /Galvatron/, not facts, Arachnae." Arachnae blinks, rustles wings, widens optics, "History has always been written by the winners, sir." Catechism looks rather boggled by the mention that Trypticon is really Witwicky V2's brain-sibling. Surely, command is just making up stuff to confuse the lower-ranked troops? Surely? She says quickly, "Yessir. I heard nothing, sir." Then, Catechism static-coughs and pulls out a small, hand-held projector. She crushes a lot of these, so it's a really cheap, grainy model in case she gets over-excited and crushes this one, too. "Ah, yes - the subspace lockdown unit was delivered to engineering staff. Chief Scrapper should have it now. As for the actual plan, it was initially a two-pronged assault. First, a feint with a team of demolitionists and saboteurs at the Tunnel of Retoris to draw out the Autobot defenders. Then, we insert a saboteur and collapse the tunnel to draw them outside. The saboteur turns off the Autobot spaceport defenses, and we land Trypticon full of troops in the spaceport to raze Iahex. However, with the lockdown unit..." "Good work, Arachnae," says Shockwave, activating his laser arm in 'pointer' mode. "Assuming sufficient structural soundness - and you make a valid point, Cyclonus, in that thanks to his flight capability, we only need islands that can support Trypticon's weight, not a contiguous path - Trypticon makes an excellent area-denial tactic as his supreme height and stable firing platform enables him to cover a great deal of terrain with his armament. He also serves as an excellent diversion for the Autobots, who always gravitate towards the largest and most obvious target. He should be able to hold the enemy's defenders in place once they are drawn out to respond to the explosions." Shockwave's voice lowers a few notes as he appends, "Particularly if we permit him to employ... the Hypno-Beam." "With the Lockdown unit" Cyclonus interrupt, placing a model of himself directly on top of Iahex, *I* and a team of hand-picked troops will hijack the Autobot spacebridge and teleport into their base." Or rather, he's going to steal the credit and do the easy bit. "Will we need to draw the Autobots outside, Catechism? Surely the presence of a gigantic dino-unit will do that FOR us" Arachnae hmmms, but manages not to blurt out her thought of a distraction. Onslaught glances up and over at Shockwave as that particular device is mentioned, leaning forward on the end of the table, as he looks levelly at the other. "Has that been fully tested, Shockwave? It would be difficult to fight back against an accidental application of that weapon on our soldiers." Arachnae asks softly, "Wouldn't any accidental application of the beam simply make our own troops.. more tractable? Not a concern other than keeping orders from the affected seperated from the Autobot orders." Shockwave indicates Arachnae with his laser pointer by way of agreement. "If our own troops fall under our hypnotic control it is hardly to be considered a negative." Catechism explains, rubbing the back of her helmet, "Sir, if the Autobots are occupied outside, they won't be able to help their compatriots inside, which will make the job for Trypticon's crew and your own cadre easier. It will also make it more difficult for the Autobots to rebuild. However, if you feel the strike at the Tunnel of Retoris is unnecessary, you are the Hand of Galvatron, after all." Cyclonus shakes his head. "If only Arachnae. However the beam also has many side effects that would be... unsatisfactory in our troops Arachnae headtilts, "Unless they start singing about rainbows and ponies, troops are in the end, expendable for the empires goals. What does it matter if there are side effects as long as the goal is met?" Shockwave's own troops are of course primarily sub-sapient drones. He would probably like it better if he could just use a hypno-beam on the other Decepticons. Onslaught nods in agreement with Cyclonus. "It might result in our troops being given a limitation that would be useful if applied to the Autobots but not to our own side. A blaster is a good weapon but it cannot choose who it can shoot at." Cyclonus listens to Catechism's words. "Two teams!" he then announces. "One at the spaceport, another, the other side of Iahex with Trypticon. We will surround them, cut off their means of escape, and then /gut them/ from the inside. Does this meet with your agreement?" Onslaught tilts his head to the side, considering Cyclonu's words, before he nods. "Yes, that has great possiblities for success." Full-Tilt has arrived. Cyclonus, standing around the map-table of Cybertron, snaps his fingers and the lights on the bridge dim. "And now, Full-Tilt has prepared a presentation for us on the attack, and his and Trypticon's role. There is a projector available if it is required" Catechism considers. The subspace lockdown unit neutralises the Autobot spacebridge, Trypticon ruins the spaceport, and the tunnel strike takes out that exit. The Autobots really be trapped! She puts away her tiny little junky holo-projector and awaits Full-Tilt's show. Shockwave stands aside and swivels to watch Full-Tilt's powerpoint. Shockwave is drawing on a napkin, too. Arachnae shifts to stare fixedly at the presentation. Onslaught readies himself for potentially valuable information. Projectors are for wimps! Full-Tilt has something even better! Stepping up before the masses (five people), he sets up an easel and places one of those ridiculously large drawing pads on it. "Okay guys, I know you're all super excited to see what me 'n Big T have planned, soo..." He reaches over and flips open the drawing pad's cover, revealing a new sheet with the words 'FULL-TILT'S AMAZING ATTACK PLAN' in purple marker. "Any questions so far?" Fleet has arrived. Cyclonus crosses his arms, his face a mask of contempt as he watches Full-Tilt's presentation. "No questions, Full-Tilt" Cyclonus emits. "You may proceed." Arachnae rustles wings, "The purple's a nice touch." "Okay, well, in that case.." Full-Tilt flips the next page and reveals a drawing of himself. "That's me. The purple thing. Any questions?" Cyclonus simply stands, staring at Full-Tilt. Oh, he stares. Shockwave continues to draw on the napkin. He has ideas. Arachnae lifts brow, "Could you get to the point? I've got two kettles of polymer simmering. I dont have all cycle." Smile. Full-Tilt continues, "I am probably the most important investment the Decepticons have ever had. I am the KEY in this entire plan! With out me there would be CHAOS and crushing FAILURE!" He crosses his arms and nods, "It's true. Let me show you why." Flip Now it's a drawing of Trypticon. "THIS! THIS RIGHT HERE! DO YOU SEE IT?" Full-Tilt begins to smack his finger against the paper. "HIM! He's why I'm so damn important! How often do you guys have to talk to him? What's that? Never? YOU'RE RIGHT, NEVER. Why? Because it's like talking to a rock. A large, angry, purple and black rock that can eat you. I'm, like, that bridge, guys. I bridge the gap between you guys and our most effective killing machine." He clasps his hands together to illustrate this. "Any questions?" Catechism thinks that Full-Tilt should have worn those sheet-metal wings he has. You know, something classy for the occasion. Or perhaps just a robo-bow-tie. She has no questions, though. "The. Attack. Plan." Cyclonus's question is curt and to the point. It could have been 'if you are his chest, why does he still have a chest when he is walking about' but no. Full-Tilt's wings are hanging up on his wall and he's way too short to retrieve them and put them on. Poor Full-Tilt! "Right, right, okay, the attack plan!" Cue flipping the next 20 something pages with out stopping (they are all self portraits) until finally.. "THERE! Okay, so, here's Iahex." He points to a big circle with IAHEX writtin on it. "That's where we're going to blow stuff up. Any questions?" The door opens and Fleet slides in. His optics flicker at the crowd, and at the 'grand plan' he just manages to catch. Hnh. Interesting timing. Then, without another word, he walks swiftly and as quietly as he can to the navigational monitoring station. With a tap on the shoulder of the gumby already sitting there, he lets the other know that he's arrived to take his shift. When the other leaves, he slips into the seat, though with half an audio sensor he does listen in on the meeting. Full-Tilt points a finger at Fleet. "Oh! It seems we have a latecomer. I really should start from the beginning.." Cyclonus simply stands still as a statue, staring at Full-Tilt. He does not move. Perhaps he is dead? Just... staring. So, so still...." "I'm not here for the meeting, Full-Tilt," Fleet reports from his station. "Just taking watch." Arachnae, would, were not the high command present, throw something at Full Tilt. As it is, she just shakes her head, "As fascinating as this is, I must be going." Catechism tenses. Cyclonus really scares Catechism, to tell the truth, and Cyclonus doing anything abnormal - smiling, laughing, standing still, throwing tables - is a cause of great concern to her. She prompts Full-Tilt, "So... we'll load Trypticon full of troops and drop him into the Iahex spaceport from space, yes?" Full-Tilt, for some reason, doesn't seem to notice Cyclonus' intense staring. "Okkkaaayyyy, but you're going to miss out on some /crucial/ information." He looks over at Catechism and nods, "That's, er, a great idea. In fact, that's exactly what I was going to say next.." He flips the next page and reveals a drawing of Trypticon popping out of the ground and shooting Seekers out of his mouth. "Erm, this was a rough draft. Pay it no mind. ANYWAY! YES, LOADING TRYPTICON WITH TROOPS! That's exactly what we're going to do. You know, give 'em the ol' Trojan Horse treatment." Cyclonus, in one swift move, rips the table from the floor and crushes Full-Tilt underneath it. At least, that is what WOULD have happened, hat Catechism not just spoken, saving the purple car from certain death. His sole reply is "Hnn", for if he said or moved even slightly, he would have to murder Full-Tilt. And then who would control Trypticon! "So, uhm.." Full-Tilt taps his finger against the drawing. "Yeah..We're going to do exactly that. And then.." He stares at Catechism, desperately hoping she'll say something else. Catechism fills in for Full-Tilt. Full-Tilt was Ramjet's pet project, so feels that she has to be vaguely useful to Full-Tilt, out of a debt to Ramjet. She explains, "And then Trypticon will let the troops carried aboard him run rampant inside the city, and they will all raze Iahex to the ground." Happy ending! For the purple faces. Cyclonus continues to stand, staring stony-faced ahead. "What." he finally manages. "What is the projected liklihood of /Metroplex/ appearing" Catechism wrings her hands together. She has no idea whatsoever about Mertroplex. He's supposed to be somewhere in Europe, isn't he? But since the Autobots stole the Decepticon space-bridge technology (and don't even pay royalties), it would be possible for them to mobilise Metroplex rather quickly. She tries to pass the hot potato, "I can't make any definitive estimates, sir. We've been fairly tight-lipped about this assult, but it would take somone like Commander Soundwave to really give you the odds." "Mmmm very well." Cyclonus waves a hand dismissively at the presentation. "Not as... detailed as I would have wished" he clips, trying to save the situation. "But nevertheless, a... suitable exploration of the mindset of our troops on this, the DAWN of our greatest victory. Yes. Failure shall NOT be an option, you will note that FACT" "Yes!" Full-Tilt, who has been unusually quiet this entire time, shouts. "You are absolutely right, sir! Failure is not an option!" He flips a page and presents a drawing of a bunch of dead Decepticons in rubble. "THIS SHOULD NOT HAPPEN." Catechism pulls out a datapad and writes down in very large letters, 'Fact: Failure is not an option.' She replies, "Fact noted, sir." Cyclonus pauses, then waves a finger at Full-Tilt. "...excellent Full-Tilt, yes. Mount that image in a frame with the caption 'NOT AN OPTION' for the bridge of the Absolution. A fine motivator" "Yes, sir! On it, sir!" Full-Tilt quips. Arachnae vanishes out of reality. Arachnae has left. Full-Tilt drops Motivational Poster. Motivational Poster A framed marker drawing depicting a group of dead Decepticons half buried under rubble. There's something written on the frame.. 'NOT AN OPTION' Catechism admires the motivational poster. She rubs her chin and suggests, "Perhaps you should start a website selling motivational posters. Y'know, after we win." Full-Tilt BEAMS. "Agreed!" Full-Tilt has disconnected. Fleet is still just, uhm, standing watch at the navigational station and all. Only he's doing it in robot mode, dangit. Catechism, her part here done, tromps off to get back to doing whatever it is she was doing prior.